


Sudden Soup

by BotchedExperiment



Series: AU Sickfics No One Asked for [4]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, M/M, Sickfic, i just wanted some sick dorian ok, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: John brings Dorian soup.





	

John Kennex had to admit his new partner was growing on him. Dorian showed up out of nowhere and John wasn't given a choice before he was stuck with the new guy.

Yes, they definitely had their differences. Quite a few, actually. Dorian loved to go by the book and John, well, he didn't. But it didn't take long for the new guy to learn what they needed to get away with in order to progress sometimes. They didn’t always get along, but they always worked well together.

John secretly appreciated the effort Dorian had put into doing things his way. After that, John decided that maybe they could work together after all.

And suddenly he found himself knocking on his new partner's door with soup in his hand.

At first, he didn't think Dorian was going to answer. He could be asleep. John could come back later. This was probably a bad idea anyway. He turned around as soon as footsteps approached the door.

"John?"

John turned on his heel. "Yep, hello."

". . . Hi." Dorian looked tired, dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie, a lot different than seeing him in his normal outfits.

"Heard you called in sick. Thought I'd bring some dinner."

"Oh," He smiled. "Look at John Kennex being all considerate. It's a good look on you."

John rolled his eyes." Do you want the soup or not?"

"That's really nice of you. Like honestly, thank you. But I don't," He paused, relaxing against the doorframe. "I don't think I could stomach it right now." He admitted.

John cleared his throat. "Yeah, well, you can always keep it in the fridge for later, huh?" He handed Dorian the container with a quick move so he'd have no choice but to accept the generous gift.

"Guess a couple bites couldn't hurt," Dorian mumbled, staring at the soup with caution. He looked up at John. "Wanna come in for a few minutes?"

'Sure."

 

\-----

 

After the two made small talk, the TV somehow sucked both of them in and before John knew it, his partner was dosing off on his end of the sofa. John tried not to be too offended that the soup was left on the coffee table uneaten. He chuckled, standing up and grabbing the container on his way to the kitchen. He put the soup in the fridge to be eaten some other day and looked at his sleeping friend on the couch.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this new guy.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
